


books.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [90]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben loved books.  Rey loved books.or:  Ben and Rey have a lot of books.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	books.

**Author's Note:**

> day 90, drabble 90.
> 
> Prompt 090 - books.
> 
> We've hit the home stretch. Only ten more to go.

Ben loved books. Rey loved books. And so when you set foot in their apartment, there were more books than you could count. Full to the brim bookshelves everywhere, stacks of books on the surfaces of tables, more just sitting on the floor. Their friends laughed about it, said there was no way that they'd read all of them, but the truth is that they have. Ben would read one and Rey the other, and then they'd switch so they'd have read them both. It was just their thing and no one could take it from them. They loved it.


End file.
